Fences are free standing structures designed to restrict and/or prevent movement across a boundary. One type of fence often used for domestic boundaries due to its aesthetic qualities is the picket fence. In general, picket fences include at least two rails spanning across a number of posts anchored in the ground. Picket fences also include a number of pickets, usually evenly-spaced, extending across the rails and oriented generally parallel to the posts.